


Ninety One Percent

by MORBO



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Possible Mpreg, Top Oikawa Tooru, Yandere Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MORBO/pseuds/MORBO
Summary: Working on Chapter 3 ASAP! Thank you for the reviews and kudos!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 

The sounds of rubber screeching the floor could only be heard in the gym as two boys were strenuously practicing for their volleyball tournament tomorrow. 

The orange-head boy breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath.   
"Augh! Should we be done practicing? It's so laaaate!!" He whined at the taller.

"One more match.." The other said.

"Yeah.... by yourself though! I'm heading out- Need a lot of rest ya know, Kageyama." 

Kageyama paid no attention as he continued to practice by himself.

"You're always so hard on yourself. Why don't you just relax for t---" Hinata exclaimed before getting hit on the head with the volleyball.  
"Ouch! That was totally on purpose!!" 

Kageyama rolled his eyes as he chased the ball. The shorter sighed as he kept his eyes on him.   
"You know, since I'm older than you, you should listen to me~" Hinata teased, but was answered back with a cold glare by the other.

"..Only by a few months." He snapped back.

Hinata sighed as he waved his hand,  
"Alright, I'm leaving. I'm just gonna shower when I get home. Good luck at tomorrow's tournament!" And shortly left, leaving Kageyama by himself to practice. 

The clock on the wall went from 6:00pm to 10pm quickly and Kageyama finally decided to end his practice. His sweat hitting the floor as he ran to put the volleyball back and headed to the shower room. 

He threw off his clothes, bagging them into his gym bag. Fully undressed, he grabbed his towel, headed to one of the shower stalls and rinsed in cold water. It was always so relaxing like this.   
Quiet and peaceful.   
He took his apple-scented shampoo   
and rubbed it vigorously on his head and body.

Suddenly a crashing noise could be heard from outside. Kageyama turned off the water and peeked out.  
"Hinata?" He called out as he looked around the room. Thinking it must be nothing, Kageyama shrugged and turned on the water to rinse himself off.

Then another noise was made; more like someone's footsteps. Kageyama,ignoring the noise, just continued to scrub off extra shampoo from his body.

A third and final noise was made from the squeaking of the lockers. Fed up, Kageyama turned off the water and yelled out, "Hinata, I know that's you. Can you please stop scaring m--" 

With a surprised yelp, Kageyama felt the cold surface of the wall with his hands and chest. Someone had abruptly pinned him onto the wall and was extremely close to his bare back.

A man. A male.

That man whispered quietly into his ear. "Miss me, Tobio-Chan?" 

Kageyama widened his eyes as he tried to elbow the person behind him, but to no avail. He knows this person very well.   
"What the hell are you doing here, Oikawa?!" 

Oikawa smirked alittle, licking the back of the younger's neck.   
"What? I'm your senpai, aren't I? You don't miss your senpai?" 

Kageyama thrashed around at the sudden intimate contact, "I don't need you to teach me to serve anymore. I know now and I will beat you tomorrow! So what the hell do you want?!"

Annoyed at the way Kageyama was acting up, the older pressed his hard-on in between the other's exposed butt cheeks; causing him to gasp in shock.   
"W-what are you doing?" He asked in embarrassment.

"I must say, you really... REALLY... Want to win tomorrow, ne? Well, let me just spoil it to you, you won't. Or better yet, you won't even be there." 

Kageyama, scared and confused, tried to push the older man away from him. But Oikawa was so much stronger than he was.

"Be a good Kohai and I'll make this pleasurable for the both of us."  
He then trailed his index finger and inserted it in his kohai's entrance slowly. 

His Kohai yelping in pain by just the one digit, making Oikawa laugh.  
"That hurt already? Oh my, what a Virgin! I wonder how you would react when my cock is all deep inside your tiny ass." 

Kageyama finally delivered a harsh blow to Oikawa's abdomen, making him release the other.   
Wasting no time, he quickly tried to make a run for it, but was unsuccessful and was pinned to the wall in a violent manner.

"Bad move" Oikawa exclaimed as he began to pull down his pants; freeing his large cock.   
"And now you will suffer."   
Giving no time for his kohai to register what was happening, he pushed his shaft all the way inside the younger man.

Kageyama let out a loud scream at the overwhelming pain he felt in his ass.  
His senpai bit down on his neck as he slowly began to thrust in and out, not giving time for the raven-haired to adjust to his size. 

"It hurts! It hurts!! Take it out please!!" The shorter man pleaded desperately; his face being shoved against the wall infront of him.

Oikawa, only caring for his erotic pleasure and not his Kohai's, continued to take him from behind. His cock sliding out all the way before slamming back inside. 

"Ah.. You're bleeding" the man said to the younger who was already shedding tears at the discomfort he felt. 

The older smirked as he turned Kageyama around, now facing eachother, and lifted his kohai's thigh before entering him again. Making thrusts in certain angles and directions, he finally got the other to moan uncontrollably. He knew he had hit that bundle of nerves. 

Kageyama wrapped his arms around his senpai's neck and cursed when his own body betrayed him. An overwhelming feeling of pleasure arose and kept getting greater and greater. His moans getting louder as Oikawa kept aiming at that special spot.

"Oh? You like it now, don't you? Tell me what you like." Oikawa said as he pounded into that bundle of nerves that made his Kohai moan so lewdly. 

"A-hnn-! N-nooo..!" Kageyama cried; refusing to admit what ,his body, liked. 

Obviously not satisfied with that kind of answer, he pulled out of his Kohai's hole; making him whine in protest at the lost of feeling.   
Oikawa sat himself on the floor with a wide smirk on his face, his cock still hard. He stroked his member a few times.   
"Are you sure you don't like anything?" He asked the younger. 

Kageyama, craving that cock to be back inside him, went on top and sunk Oikawa's member deep inside his entrance; slowly sitting himself down. Drool escaped his mouth at the feeling of being full again. He then began to bounce up and down on the cock, his hands held in place on the other's shoulders. 

"Tell me what you like now." Oikawa commanded. He slowly thrust his hips upwards when the other had bounced down, creating a rhythm.

The feeling made Kageyama throw his head back in ecstasy. Rolling his hips down, slightly in circular motions, when his senpai thrusted upwards to meet him.   
" Ahh! Ahgnn!!" The younger moaned loudly. 

"Tell me." Oikawa continued to say as the pace quickened and became more harder. "Tell me now." His member, so deep inside than it ever been, kept hitting Kageyama's prostate. 

As if stuck in a trance, Kageyama blurted out, "Diiiiicccckk!! Uhn ahh! I love your big cock inside my-- ah....! Ahhhnn!! I-Inside me!" He sped up the pace even more; pounding himself on his senpai. 

Very satisfied and turned on even more by the confession, Oikawa sucked on Kageyama's nipples as he pushed his member up at the heat even deeper and deeper; his ball sack meeting the skin of the Raven-haired boy. Skin slapping skin and the sounds of moaning filled the shower room and finally Kageyama yelled out Oikawa's name before spilling all over their bodies.

Oikawa kept thrusting upwards into the heat before gripping Kageyama's hips down in place. His whole entire shaft fully buried inside before ejaculating his hot thick seed deep into the younger boy; filling him up so full that the white milky substance exploded out of the hole.

The room became so silent, only the sounds of the boys trying to catch their breaths can be heard. Kageyama had his head laid on Oikawa's chest as Oikawa had his head leaned on the wall behind him.   
Neither of them wanting to move. 

A few minutes flew by and the older of the two cautiously removed the boy off his member and laid him on the floor. Streaks of the thick semen seeped out of the abused hole. The sight was enough to get Oikawa wanting more. He couldn't wait to take that ass round two, maybe if he got really lucky, he'd get 3 rounds.

But Kageyama curled himself into a ball and the sounds of sniffling can be heard. Oikawa sighed as he got up and placed his hand on his kohai's shoulder, but was suddenly pushed back.

"Leave me alone...! You already got what you wanted, right?!" Kageyama yelled as he tried to wipe the seemingly never-ending tears. 

Taken aback by the rejection, Oikawa laughed. "Hah! Now, don't feel regret for what you did. This isn't going to be our last time. I'm going to fuck you again and again and again." 

Kageyama cried harder and started to hit his head on the floor harshly. 

"Ey, don't kill yourself. It's only the beginning." The older exclaimed as he took the other into his arms and carried him into the locker rooms, where he planned to rape him on top of the bench. 

Kageyama was placed on the bench, the man climbing on top of him.   
"No... Not now. I'm want to go home... Please.. Please." The younger begged. But it happened so fast.   
Oikawa was holding him in a tight embrace as he slammed inside Kageyama's entrance. 

Kageyama kicked and screamed.

Not this again..! 

His legs were forcefully spread wide apart as the man above him thrusted violently inside ,semen gushing and splattering out everywhere whenever Oikawa's dick met inside his entrance. 

The position they were in made it hard for Kageyama to try to hurt him.   
His legs were spread, those legs lying on top of the legs of the man who was raping him now, and that man was embracing him tightly as he slid his dick out only to violently slam back inside. 

The squishing noises of thick semen that were literally being fucked out of him were the only sounds Kageyama can hear. Tears rolled out of his eyes as he began to think of reasons why his senpai would do such a thing to him. Until, finally, his senpai pumped more and more of his steamy seed into his body; causing his tummy to swell slightly. 

Oikawa grabbed a buttplug from one of the lockers he had predesignated and shoved it up his kohai's ass to keep his sperm trapped inside. He kissed the other on his lips and whispered into his ear, "I never knew fucking you would be my favorite."

Kageyama gave out a weak whimper before passing out. Oikawa smirked before lifting him up in his arms and exited the place.

" You're going to love your new home. Our new home... Together."


	2. Reason

"Guys! Have you seen Kageyama? He's not here yet, and I'm starting to get worried!" The orange head boy asked.

"The tournament starts in about 30 minutes! He's usually here by now.."  
The others agreed, it's weird that Kageyama hasn't shown up yet. 

"Do you think maybe he didn't wanna challenge against his former senior?" Tsukishima asked.

"Of course not! We were just practicing last night! And he kept explaining how he's going to beat him so hard in the tournament!"

"Maybe he overslept, calm down. We can visit his house later. All I know is that he's causing a lot of problems." Sawamura said.

Hinata sighed, that reason could be true as the other had been over pushing himself the other night and even probably stayed up awake. 

"Don't worry much about it. I'm sure he's fine." Yamaguchi said with a smile.  
\----------------------

 

Kageyama woke up to find himself lying on a bed. But it wasn't his, and this shirt wasn't his, and this arm that was wrapped around his waist wasn't his! Freaking out, Kageyama jumped out of the bed; the thud waking up the man laying on it.

"Ne Tobio-Chan, you woke me up." He said.

Kageyama widened his eyes in shock. It was not a dream. Unable to speak or even move, he let Oikawa scoop him up in his arms and lay him back on the bed. Oikawa nuzzled his nose in the back of Kageyama's neck and slowly trailed his hands up the dress shirt the boy wore. His dress shirt and nothing else.

The time on the digital clock read 10:00am, making the younger snap out his trancelike state.  
"T-tournament.." He managed to speak out.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me." Oikawa quickly got up and started to get dressed. Once he was finished, he pinned Kageyama down on the bed; forcing a kiss on his lips. He then grabbed the handcuffs that were on his drawer and locked the raven-haired boy to the bedpost.

Kageyama struggled with the restraint. "W-what about me!? I-I need to get to the tournament too!!" 

"Nah, you're not going. But I am~ And I'll tell you the results when I get home." 

Kageyama started to kick violently at Oikawa's direction as hot tears rolled down his face. "That's not fair!! You just... You just kidnapped me so my team can lose?!"

Oikawa shrugged, "Okay fine. Let's make a deal. If I miss the game with you, all day we are gonna spend it having sex and I get to own you. OR I go to the game and if your team loses, I get to keep you. But if my team loses, I'll free you from here and never speak of anything that ever happened to us. Which do you choose?"

Kageyama glared at Oikawa. He didn't have much of a choice.  
"Go to the tournament..."

Smirking at the reply, Oikawa answered back, "I won't lose so easily then~".  
They both shook hands; accepting the deal and left. Leaving the room locked from the outside.

Kageyama crossed his fingers that his team will win. For the sake of himself. They had better win this. They practiced so hard for this tournament! They know eachother's strengths and weaknesses, even knows their opponents own. If they worked as a team, Kageyama is sure they can win.

But then again, what if they don't? What if Oikawa's team claims victory and Oikawa will have to own him forever?  
Kageyama's face turned pale at the thought, quickly regretting the deal. 

The voice just replays in his head. As if haunting him:  
"I won't lose so easily then."  
With that same smug look on his face that he always wears. It bugs Kageyama so much. He hates it.

That kind of confidence is a telltale sign. Oikawa really won't try to lose. He has more of an advantage then ever. His number one rival isn't competing against him. He's all set.  
The deal was played. Very well played. 

And the fool to blame is himself; of course. Sometimes Kageyama doesn't think before he acts. And that's always a bad thing.  
\------------------

 

"Dude! Why are you so late? We were getting worried that you won't make it on time." Iwaizumi nagged.

"I'm here now aren't I, Iwa-Chan? You don't have to worry anymore." Oikawa said as he rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Yeah well let's go! Game begins. Let's win this!" 

"Yeah, let's."  
\------------------

 

The day dragged on for Kageyama. It felt like forever. While Oikawa was away, he tried to look for things he can use to escape. But the room was clean. He couldn't even move as far as three inches because his body sore like hell. The handcuffs just added stress for the boy. That damn Oikawa really tightened it.

Kageyama began to think of his future; that he is in fact afraid of now at this point. Oikawa is just going to use him for his greed. Make him suffer like last night for something Kageyama doesn't know why. He just wants to leave and never see Oikawa ever again.

All he could really do now is think about his team. He put a lot of pride in them, pushed them to their limits, they should be doing great without him. Oikawa can't win. 

Even if he's not there for the game, he's sure they'll work as a team to win this! Despite being broken, the best way to win is to think positive... Right?

\-----------------

 

After the game had concluded, Iwaizumi ran up to his friend; wrapping an arm around his neck.  
"Aren't you alittle worried about Kageyama-San? I mean, he didn't show up today which is sort of strange." 

Oikawa shrugged as he wiped off sweat using a towel, "Why would you think I'm worried? I'm not at all." Alittle hint of anger in his voice.

"Well, he is your kohai."

 

Meanwhile, Hinata began to change his clothes in the lockeroom. He was definitely going to check up on Kageyama who didn't even show up for the game he practiced so hard for.  
Why would he even ditch in the first place? It was unusual.

He shook his head in disappointment and paced around the room. Not seeing where he was going, he tripped over something.

"Ow! Can you guys not put your bag- Wait a minute.." With a concerned expression, Hinata quickly realized who the bag belonged to.

"Hey... This belongs to Kageyama, doesn't it?"  
He held up the gym bag cautiously and found that the clothes, that were used from last night, were still in it. 

Hinata began to seriously panic about his friend. Sweat dripping down his face. 

"Calm down, Hina--"

"Don't tell me to calm down! Why would Kageyama leave without his bag?! Better yet, why would he leave naked!?"

Hinata, not waiting for an answer, ran out of the gym. Fear getting the better of him as he began to ask random people if they knew where his friend was.

He finally ran up to Oikawa and slammed his fists on his chest.  
"Please tell me if you've seen Kageyama! He's missing and-and I foundhisbagand I knowhewould'tgoaroundnaked--"

"Hinata... Calm down... Hinata, breathe and talk to me clearly." Oikawa ordered.

"Kageyama is missing I think!! I don't-! I- his bag!!" Tears rolled down his cheeks because he knows something is wrong.

"No, I haven't seen him." Oikawa lied, "Stop being so dramatic and visit him at his house before you panic."

Hinata grunted in frustration and ran to other people, asking the same question. Oikawa gave a smirk before heading home. Oh what a news he's going to tell to Kageyama.  
\----------------

 

Kageyama flinched when he heard the door being unlocked. 

"I'm hooomeee~" the older sing-songed.  
"Here, I bought you some hot ramen. Let me feed you." 

Kageyama shook his head, keeping his mouth closed. He'd rather starve himself to death. But Oikawa wasn't having any of it and forced fed him until the noodles were finished. 

"Now drink up." Oikawa said as he handed a water bottle to his kohai. He was keeping his eye on the other who was struggling to swallow down the food in his throat. And when the boy finally stopped choking, Oikawa began to laugh.

The older man sat down besides Kageyama. His face plastered with that same smug look upon it. The one expression Kageyama hated so much. 

Oikawa combed his fingers through Kageyama's hair. Pinning the boy's bangs away from his face, Oikawa grabbed a bobby pin and clipped it on.  
"You know..." The older began, "Your team failed so miserably." 

Kageyama's heart sank. His eyes wide in disbelief. As if everything he'd ever known was upside down. 

"What's with that look? You don't believe me?" Oikawa asked; the grin never leaving his face. 

"Here, let me prove it to you." He took out his phone and showed Kageyama a group picture. That picture being Oikawa's team holding a golden trophy. 

Kageyama's face paled, avoiding eye contact with the older man. It can't be true. This has to be a nightmare. It had to be. That or Oikawa was lying to him. 

"No, Kageyama. I'm not lying to you, if that is what you are thinking right now. The deal chose me and you belong to me now."

Oikawa hummed as he put his phone on the drawer and began to strip off his shirt. Kageyama shook his head in refusal, knowing exactly what was going to happen. His body was already shaking in anxiety.

"P-Please not now... I don't want this..."

But Oikawa kept going. He unlocked one side of the handcuff which gave Kageyama the opportunity to strike him with his free hand. He took the only chance he got and slapped Oikawa across the face. The hardest he'd hit.

Oikawa, not even stunned or hurt by the slap, grabbed Kageyama's face and kissed him harsh on the lips. He was sure it was gonna bruise up later.  
His tounge forcefully entering his kohai's mouth. 

Kageyama could taste the faint taste of blood. His wrist was being tightly bounded to the wall and his body aching. Oikawa pulled away and looked dead-straight into Kageyama's eyes. Watching the younger squirm around in his grasp.

Oikawa handcuffed Kageyama's free hand so that both of his hands were now above him and locked securely. He trailed his fingers up one thigh and made its way near Kageyama's entrance. Kageyama flinched at the feeling of cold fingers near his most private area. He whimpered in fear and turned his head away from Oikawa. 

Flashbacks from the night before kept flashing through his head. The pain and the unwanted feeling of pleasure was enough to break Kageyama again and again and again. And the same thing was just going to happen to him right now. 

"Why Oikawa..? Why- Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I love you." Oikawa answered. He leaned his forehead on Kageyama's and closed his eyes.

Kageyama shook his head as unwanted tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Lies. 

"This isn't love, Oikawa."  
He answered back as more and more tears falls down. He hates it when he cries like this infront of him. He hates it so much. 

"I love you Kageyama."

Oikawa shoved his three fingers into Kageyama's mouth. "Now, suck. Or else I'm going in dry."

The younger shook his head and kicked his feet, trying to hit Oikawa.  
Maybe it'll turn him off. But instead the older began to pull off his pants; throwing it somewhere in the room and aimed his hard member at Kageyama's entrance. 

Kageyama widen his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have done that. Quickly regretting his actions, he tried to suck on the three digits that were still in his mouth- thinking maybe Oikawa would go gentle on him. But the fingers were ripped out of his mouth.

"You really want me to go in dry, huh?" 

"N-no please--!!"

Oikawa spread Kageyama's thighs wider before pushing up against his kohai's already sore body; his member sliding into the heat. Kageyama screamed and kicked in pain. He could feel the cock fill him up slowly until Oikawa thrusted and forced the whole thing inside with one push. 

Kageyama gasped at the feeling of being whole. He felt Oikawa slowly begin to pull out; leaving just the tip inside. Knowing why he was doing that, Kageyama began to shake his head frantically. 

"No please Oika--!!"

Oikawa slammed back into the tight heat. His smirk grew as he closed his eyes and focused on the erotic pleasure he felt in his cock. This tightness he felt around him and the sounds of Kageyama mewling out unfinished words, turned him on even more. And he was certain this boy was going to be carrying his seed; pregnant with his child. Their own child.

Kageyama's face flushed when Oikawa thrusted into his special spot. The spot where his body loses control and betrays him; giving up to the pleasure. He let out a soft moan.

Oikawa knew he had hit the spot and began thrusting in that same area. His pace going faster as he pounded inside the boy so hard that the bed began to creak with their movements.

Soon Kageyama was a moaning mess. His body craved that feeling nonstop and he began to beg for more. His legs were spread alittle more for better access, and was wrapped behind Oikawa's waist. It was so sinful, but his body loved it. Loved the way Oikawa thrusted into it, loved how it was given pleasure in such way. Kageyama couldn't handle it. His body moved in sync with Oikawa's.

Oikawa buried his whole dick up in that spot. His hands gripping Kageyama's hips in place and whispered into Kageyama's ear, "I can't wait to see your belly swell after I impregnate you."

Kageyama's face turned white at what was just whispered to him. His body stayed still, his eyes wide, and his mouth slightly open in shock. He was hit back into reality. 

"No no no NO! Oikawa!" He shouted out loud in panic. He's not ready to become a mother. He isn't ready to carry a child. More especially Oikawa's child.  
"Oikawa! Please no!! I'm not read--"

Oikawa took one last hard thrust and released deep inside; hot thick semen filling Kageyama up to the brim; planting his seed once again. 

Kageyama screamed out and thrashed around. Trying to get Oikawa to pull out. But Oikawa just chuckled. He kept a strong grip on Kageyama's hips and kept them in place, keeping himself deep inside where none of his seed can escape.

"Why are you panicking so much?This isn't the first time I came inside you, remember?"

Kageyama shook his head in denial. Tears once again makes it's way down his face. "That's not true!!" He exclaimed, becoming more agitated. "It's not true! You just raped me last night but you didn't-... You-- you didn't-.."

"Ah, so I see what's happening, my love. You're in denial. You don't want to accept the truth, do you?" A hint of hurt can be heard in Oikawa's voice. 

Kageyama stared into nothingness; his eyes blank and unreadable. It was true. What Oikawa said was true, but he still couldn't believe it. He didn't want to.

"...Being in denial is a defense mechanism, Tobio-Chan. I don't blame you, but you have to accept the fact soon enough. Especially since we're going to be expecting a child.." Oikawa reached out for the key on the drawer and unlocked both of Kageyama's hands; freeing them. 

Kageyama trembled. He covered his face with his hands and began to cry out loud. Not caring anymore if Oikawa was staring at him as he did so. He couldn't help, but think of the future he once strived for. The future he spent working on with his volleyball team. 

Oikawa sighed as he slowly pulled out. He pulled Kageyama's hands away from his face and cradled him in his arms. Allowing the younger boy to cry on his chest until he finally fell passed out.

Oikawa layed him down on the bed comfortably and pulled the blankets up. And soon he, himself, fell asleep. With his arm around his little kohai's waist.  
\----------------------

 

A hand caressed his stomache which Kageyama woke up to. He quickly sat up and gasped when he felt spasms all over his body. It ached the most in his bottom area.

"Oh no..." He whispered to himself as he felt a thick liquid ooze out of his entrance when he had shifted alittle. It belonged to... Kageyama wanted to throw up. He was definitely already pregnant by that monster. 

He covered his face with his hands and shook his head. The thought of raising a child at such a young age never occurred to him. At all. 

Why did Oikawa wanted him pregnant anyways? Especially with his child. Oikawa always have hated him, so why? Why would he decide to choose him to carry his children? He wasn't special. He looked average, nothing appealing about himself. He had no special qualities compared to all the other fangirls that Oikawa has. He'll never be like them.

Thus, this means the only reason why he wanted to do this was because he wanted to torture him. Hurt him, humiliate him, ruin him. It hurt Kageyama to think about that. However, he's going to make sure Oikawa loves his family. He was the one at fault in the first place! He was the one who knocked him up. He'll make sure Oikawa does his job as a father. 

Oikawa got up soon after. Seeing that Kageyama was up, he smiled. He sat up behind him and left butterfly kisses all over his neck and shoulders. His hands wrapped around Kageyama's waist.  
"I love you." He said in a groggy voice.

Kageyama turned his head alittle and kissed Oikawa on his forehead.  
"I love you too Oikawa-San." He answered back. He really needs to win Oikawa's heart if he wants their soon-to-be family to be strong. Kageyama would not accept a broken family. A child does not deserve any of that. 

Oikawa was pleased by how Kageyama was so submissive.  
"Call me Tooru, okay honey? Let's take a bath."

Kageyama nodded, although he was taken aback about the way Oikawa was acting. But a bath was what he really needed right now. He stood up quickly only to lose balance and hit the floor. Oikawa laughed as he scooped Kageyama into his arms and headed to the bathroom.

"You're weak. You shouldn't be walking too fast, my love." Oikawa said as he sat Kageyama on the bathtub; filling the tub with warm water.

"W-wait! Are we taking a bath together?" Kageyama asked meekly. 

"Hell yeah. Why would I miss a chance like this?" Oikawa smirked as he lowered himself on the other side of the tub. 

Kageyama fidgeted as he avoided eye contact. He knows Oikawa would try to fuck him there. But he wouldn't care if he did anymore. Oikawa's seed was already planted. All he can do is be helpless, maybe even enjoy the sex willingly. So he waited until Oikawa made a move, but he didn't. He just sat there with his eyes close, relaxing in the warm water. 

Kageyama mentally thanked the gods. This time he'll finally let his mind soothe in relaxation too. Forget about everything for alittle while; as if all of this mess never happened. As if he was bathing after a good game of volleyball. He leaned his head back on the wall and shut his eyes. Not caring because, afterall, this may be the only time he'd escape reality.

Suddenly, he felt a finger enter his entrance. Kageyama flinched and opened his eyes in shock. Reality was brought back to him again. 

"Calm down, I'm only cleaning you." Oikawa said with a reassuring smile.  
Kageyama looked at him as if he was crazy. He gave out a meek whimper when he had felt Oikawa curl his fingers inside and pull out. The embarrassment was enough to kill him. 

Kageyama buried his face in his hands. Out of all things worse, this had to happen. He didn't even want to move. After a few pulls, Kageyama gripped Oikawa's upper arm.  
"E-enough now..." 

"You're going to have an ache", Oikawa replied back.

"But I'm ugly like this, don't I?"

Oikawa chuckled, he pulled Kageyama on his lap and hugged him around the hips. He placed a sweet kiss on his kohai's yet-to-be round belly and looked up at him with those eyes that seem to gleam. Those eyes that said, "I've got everything I've ever wanted in the world". 

Kageyama's mouth opened just slightly in awe. The way he was being treated was like he was a prince. More like a princess. Although, he sort of felt disgusted. Judging by how he was actually playing the guy for the sake of their unborn child.

Kageyama caressed the back of his fingers on Oikawa's cheek, like how a wife would do when she'd try to comfort her husband. And Oikawa held Kageyama closer; his face planted on the boy's stomache.

"Don't ever call yourself ugly again. You're a beautiful piece of art in my eyes. I'm here for you for a reason." Oikawa said.

Kageyama couldn't help but smile. Whether or not Oikawa was lying, he still felt alittle loved. And that's what he needs to hear right now. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa's head. They stayed like that for who knows how long. 

Oikawa picked the younger boy up by surprise, finally. With a squeak from being lifted so suddenly, Kageyama attached his arms around Oikawa's neck for support. His legs wrapped between the man's body.

Oikawa made his way out the bathroom and onto the bed. He layed Kageyama down and crawled on top of him. Kageyama, knowing what Oikawa wanted, kept his legs spread apart. He let the older boy rub his member on his, causing himself to let out soft moans. 

Oikawa grabbed lube from under the pillow and coated his fingers. He kissed Kageyama's neck before inserting one lubricated finger into the boy's entrance.

Kageyama began to heat up. His body already craving for that feeling of being whole; when he's rocking and being pounded into by Oikawa's cock, and when he becomes a moaning mess. 

Oikawa inserted another finger, making sure to make scissor motions. He enjoys the sounds of Kageyama whining and mewling. Likes it when Kageyama begs for him to fuck him there. He likes it when his dick will be swallowed deep into that tight heat and the best part is getting Kageyama pregnant by spilling his precious seed over and over again inside. 

"Tooru! I-I need you- now!!" 

"What do you need?" Oikawa began to tease which made Kageyama blush angrily. 

"I-I need.. Your cock inside me!" Kageyama cried out as he thrusted his hips forward to create a friction.

"You're better than that, my love." Oikawa said, adding a third finger into the entrance. 

Kageyama looked at the other with lusty clouded eyes, "I want you to fuck me so hard-- Stain me again.. Like those other times! I want you to be rough with me with your dick driving into me so hard! I want you to fill me up again and again- with that hot... Thick seed of yours. Fuck me senseless until I'm only moaning for more. Impregnate me, I don't care anymore! My body is all yours! Please Fuck me!" 

Satisfied with what he was hearing, Oikawa gave his cock a stroke and coated it with lube. He aimed his member on his needy lover's entrance and rubbed himself on it, coating the hole along the way. 

Without warning, he thrusted into Kageyama's entrance fully. Kageyama gave a loud moan, his body on fire.  
Oikawa placed his arms on either side of Kageyama's head as he began his thrusts; keeping his gaze on the other's face. The younger had his legs wrapped around Oikawa's waist and closed his eyes. 

Oikawa pulled out only to switch positions. Kageyama was now ontop, his backside facing Oikawa's bellyside. He gasped in a mix of confusion and surprise at the weird position. 

Oikawa held onto one of his kohai's thighs; keeping them apart. Aiming his slick member, he thrusted upwards in a fast motion. Kageyama threw his head back on Oikawa's bare chest. He kept his legs spread and allowed Oikawa to stroke his member as he continued to thrust from behind him. The pace began to pick up its pace and Oikawa began pounding upwards into that heat, Kageyama was basically bouncing up and down as he was laying on Oikawa. The room was filled with the sounds of Kageyama moaning Oikawa's name and the sounds of skin slapping skin; a squelching kind of sound.

"Tooruu aghn! Tooruuuuuu I-I Ah!! I'm coming soon-!" Kageyama managed to say as drool rolled down his chin. 

Oikawa pumped Kageyama's member faster. His thrusts becoming faster as well and becoming to the point that he was fucking the boy senseless. Kageyama was moaning and moaning Oikawa's name so loudly. 

"TOORU!!" He yelled before streams of white spilled all over his body. 

Oikawa gave a few more harsh thrusts before pulling out and releasing all over Kageyama's body. He then thrusts up back inside the boy's entrance once again, making sure he ejaculates into the boy. Oh, he's gonna make sure Kageyama gets pregnant alright. And once filling up the boy to the brim, he lets go of the one thigh he held while fucking him and lets it slide down.

They rested in that position for awhile. Oikawa still inside Kageyama for a few minutes before finally pulling out slowly and carefully. A stream of white semen followed as it trickled its way out and onto the bed sheets. 

The older of the two lifted the younger boy and layed him besides him on the bed. They just layed there silently trying to catch their breaths. 

Kageyama curled himself into a ball and began trembling. The faint noises of him crying could be heard, but he was trying to hide it so hard. His heart was beating really fast. The aftermath was going to kill him, he knows it. 

Oikawa couldn't help but laugh alittle. He facepalmed as he shook his head.  
"You're such a funny person, ne Tobio-Chan?"

Kageyama hugs himself tighter, not caring that he was covered in semen or that he was just spreading it all over his body. He just keeps crying and trembling. 

"First you say you need me, and now you're regretting it. That's funny." 

Kageyama shook his head, he just let it out again. As much as he hates crying infront of Oikawa, he can no longer keep himself from doing it. He doesn't know why he can't control himself. The only thing that kept repeating in his head was: Why? Why was Oikawa doing this to me?  
It was the same questions he kept asking himself in the beginning. 

"I'm just gonna keep fucking you like you're just some sex slave to me. And nothing else. Because you're nothing to me at all. But don't worry, atleast our children will be the best volleyball players in the world." Oikawa exclaimed, his loving demeanor had changed to a heartless one. 

Kageyama couldn't help but shed more hot tears. Because finally; finally since the time he was stuck in this situation, finally his question was answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on Chapter 3 ASAP! Thank you for the reviews and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Story from my other account. Chapter two will be posted!


End file.
